


Restless Desire

by amaresu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel
Genre: Community: crossovers100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my abandoned crossovers100 claim.

Original Cindy was bored. Crash was just not happening tonight. Sketchy was trying to pick up some honeys and failing miserably and that was only amusing for so long before turning pathetic. Alec and Max were in the middle of an intense foosball tournament with Logan as the referee to keep them from cheating with super soldier skills. She'd been hoping to try again with the new lickady in town. She'd been a bit older than Original Cindy, but wasn't nothing wrong with that. Lot of potential good with that in fact. Always nice to have a girl that knew her way around. She'd shown more than a little bit of interest as well, which was a plus in Original Cindy's book any day. Just didn't look like Dawn Summers was going to show tonight. Which blew all of Original Cindy's plans for the evening. She was just about ready to leave and was headed towards the stairs there her lady was. Dressed in a nice little black dress. Fit her body perfectly and Original Cindy gave her an appreciative once over. Dawn smiled and walked down. Linking arms with Original Cindy she lead them over to the bar.


End file.
